All I Want
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: …for Christmas is you…. A menos de um mês do Natal ela descobre que o que sempre quis sempre esteve bem na sua frente…. DG Mariah Carey All I Want For Christmas Is You
1. Chapter 1

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 1**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

"-Acorda ruiva!" – Ouviu bem perto do seu ouvido.

Mexeu-se levemente debaixo do amontoado de cobertores e afundou a cabeça ainda mais no travesseiro. Só conhecia uma pessoa que a tratava por ruiva e ele não devia estar ali a menos que:

"-Ginevra levanta-te! Estás atrasada!"

Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante encarando o homem à sua frente.

"-Bom dia!"

"-Bom dia? Não era suposto estares pronta?" – Perguntou ele divertido puxando todos os cobertores.

A ruiva agarrou-os com força e puxou-os para junto do seu corpo.

"-Está frio!"

"-Eu estou aqui! Acordei duas horas antes do que seria de esperar num Domingo destes só porque a Madame pediu! E agora a Madame diz-me que está com frio?"

"-Mas…"

"-Tens cinco minutos enquanto preparo algo para comeres! Se daqui a cinco minutos não estiveres completamente vestida na cozinha eu próprio venho aqui e visto-te!"

"-Ok, ok Sr. Malfoy!" – Respondeu sorridente levantando-se da cama e beijando a face do rapaz. "-Já lá vou ter."

"-Cinco minutos!" – Lembrou ele antes de sair do quarto.

- - -

"-Eu pensei ter dito cinco minutos, não trinta e cinco."

"-Não exageres, só demorei um quarto de hora."

"-Então faz o favor de me esclarecer. Por que raio me mandaste estar aqui tão cedo se tu ficaste a dormir?"

"-Já te disse que nove da manhã não é cedo. Além do mais sabes como a Diagon-Al está cheia nesta altura do ano. Eu vou comprar os presentes de Natal e quero que venhas comigo! Por isso é que te pedi para estares aqui tão cedo."

"-Isso não explica o facto de teres adormecido. E tu não pediste, tu exigiste!"

"-Qual é o mal de querer passar algum tempo contigo?"

"-Às nove da manhã? Não sabias fazer compras à tarde?"

"-Brigada pelo pequeno-almoço." – Agradeceu ignorando o comentário do loiro - "-Alguém acordou bem disposto hoje."

"-Não comeces. A última vez que ouvi essa conversa acabei na cozinha coberto em massa para bolos."

"-Mas tens de admitir que foi divertido. Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?"

"-Já, muito obrigado pela preocupação." – Respondeu sarcástico.

"-Vamos Draco! Falta menos de um mês para o Natal! Devias estar mais alegre!"

"-Eu não sou alegre! Eu não fico alegre! Muito menos no Natal. Mas já que falas nisso tenho uma novidade para te contar."

"-O quê?" – Perguntou ansiosa como uma criança.

"-Conto-te quando voltar-mos das compras!"

"-Não! Isso é injusto Draco! Sabes como eu sou! Tens de me contar agora!"

"-Não vou contar! Só quando voltarmos. Mas se te serve de consolação, quanto mais depressa formos mais depressa voltamos."

"-Tu és tão cruel."

"-Afinal de contas eu sou um Malfoy."

"-Sim, sim, um Malfoy. Espera por mim! Só vou buscar o casaco e o cachecol!"

- - -

"-Pronta?" – Perguntou entrando no quarto dela.

"-Não consigo encontrar o cachecol! Tinha a certeza que o tinha guardado aqui!" – Em cima da cama dela devia estar pelo menos o conteúdo de duas gavetas enormes.

"-Deixa lá isso!"

"-Mas vou ter frio!"

"-Deixa lá, eu compro-te um lá, ok? Um com as cores dos Slytherin, obviamente!"

"-Ah! Que engraçadinho que ele está hoje!"

"-Então, vamos?" – Mas antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo para responder ele aparatou.

Deu ombros e fez o mesmo que ele. Segundos depois encarava-o bem no meio do _'Caldeirão Escoante'_.

"-Onde vamos primeiro?"

"-E eu lá sei ruiva? Foste tu que vieste às compras, não eu!"

"-Eu tenho de passar na 'Floreios e Borrões' para comprar um livro para a Mione."

"-Eu passo bem sem livros. Encontramo-nos daqui a meia hora na _'Equipamentos de Quidditch de Qualidade'_?"

"-Bela companhia que tu me saíste!"

"-Até já."

"-Não vais contar-me, pois não?"

"-Não!"

Saíram lado a lado no bar, atravessando a parede de tijolos e cada um seguiu uma direcção diferente.

Caminhou através das pessoas entrando numa das lojas, não tão apinhada quanto as outras.

"-Jovem Malfoy. Que prazer tê-lo aqui. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

"-Eu queria dar uma vista de olhos nos cachecóis. Para uma amiga"

"-E tem alguma ideia em mente?"

"-Quero ver os melhores que tiver. Em verde."

"-Quer que grave alguma coisa?" – Perguntou assim que ele acabou de escolher.

"-Quero. Em prateado."

- - -

"-Demoraste ruiva."

"-Eu sei, estive na fila mais de vinte minutos. Mas já cá estou! Vais contar-me agora?"

"-Não, não vou. Tenho algo para ti."

Passou-lhe um pequeno embrulho vermelho.

"-Tal como prometi" – Disse enquanto a via segurar o cachecol verde - " Com as cores dos Slytherin. Vê o que tem gravado."

E assim ela o fez. Numa das pontas o nome dela, _Ginny_, e na outra ponta o dele, _Draco,_ ambos a prateado.

"-É lindo! Obrigada!" – Beijou a bochecha dele e colocou o cachecol ao pescoço.

"-É para não te esqueceres que fui eu que o ofereci."

"-Mesmo que não tivesse o teu nome gravado eu não me esqueceria. Ninguém da minha família de daria um cachecol verde."

"-Afinal, quantos presentes é que tens de comprar?"

"-Bem, as dos meus seis irmãos, as das mulheres deles, as dos meus pais, as do Harry e da Hermione. Fora a das crianças, que são três e claro, a tua!"

"-Vinte?"

"-É, vinte!"

"-Mas a maior é para mim, certo?"

"-Vou pensar no teu caso. A tua é a maior se me contares."

"-Está bem."

"-Sério?"

"-Sim. Assim que chegarmos a casa."

Ela bufou irritada e cruzou os braços ao nível do peito.

"-Vamos, ainda me faltam comprar dezoito presentes."

"-Para quem são os dois que compraste?"

"-Só comprei o da Hermione."

"-E o outro?"

"-Acabei de decidir que tu ficas sem presente este ano."

"-Ruiva, ruiva, já devias saber que isso não funcionava. Eu não te vou contar antes de chegarmos a casa."

"-Eu tinha de tentar."

"-Aqui ficou a tua tentativa. Vamos às compras?"

- - -

"-Quantos faltam?" – Perguntou ao saírem de uma das muitas lojas.

Ela pareceu pensar durante uns momentos antes de responder.

"-Uns oito, porquê?"

"-Porque eu estou esfomeado! Nunca pensei que pudesses demorar tanto a fazer umas compras. Vamos almoçar, retomamos as compras depois."

"-Vais contar-me o tal segredo durante o almoço?"

"-Já disse que só vou contar quando chegarmos a casa, depois de todos os presentes comprados, incluindo o meu! Agora deixa de ser uma Weasley chata e vem."

Ela seguiu-o, meio contrariada, curiosa para descobrir tal segredo.

- - -

"-Finalmente! Chegámos! Tens consciência que passaste toda a manhã e boa parte da tarde a fazer compras e ainda assim te faltam presentes?"

"-Tenho. Mas não posso fazer nada se todos decidiram fazer compras hoje."

"-Sabes que dia é hoje?"

"-Dia 1."

"-E isso não te lembra nada?"

"-Não acredito!"

Atirou os presentes para cima do sofá e despiu o casaco. Correu até à cozinha e começou a andar dum lado para o outro, freneticamente, recolhendo ingredientes e utensílios que dispôs em cima da mesa.

"-Podias ter lembrado antes!" – Disse enquanto subia a um banco para alcançar algo num dos armários superiores.

"-Não sou a tua agenda! Mas quem te manda ofereceres jantares ao Potter?"

"-Eu convidei o Harry e a Hermione a virem cá, qual é o mal disso?"

"-Nenhum."

"-Óptimo. Agora que estamos em casa podes dizer-me o teu segredo."

"-Não é um segredo mas achei que gostarias de saber…Eu vou casar."

Talvez pelo que ele disse, por distracção ou simplesmente falta de equilíbrio, a ruiva caiu do banco estatelando-se no chão da cozinha.

"-Gin!" – Correu até ela e levantou-a do chão – "Está tudo bem?"

Ela acenou levemente tentando livrar-se dos braços dele. Draco, ignorando completamente a atitude da ruiva, ergueu-a alguns centímetros e carregou-a até à mesa, onde a sentou.

"-Tens a certeza que está tudo bem?" – Perguntou preocupado passando a mão direita na face dela.

"-Casar?" – Perguntou confusa.

Ele afastou-se, passando as mãos no cabelo em sinal de nervosismo.

"-É, casar." – Respondeu voltado de costas para ela.

"-Mas porquê? Com quem?"

"-Não ias compreender…"

"-Porque não? Afinal somos amigos à quase três anos, pensava que me tinhas em mais consideração!"

"-Não se trata de consideração ou não!" – Respondeu encarando-a – "Eu vou casar-me porque tem de ser."

"-Tu.. tu ama-la?"

"-Não."

"-Então porquê casar? Não estás bem assim?"

"-Não se trata de estar bem ou não. Tenta entender, é mais um dos negócios do meu pai."

"-Mas porque não te negas?"

"-Porque eu sei tão bem quanto ele que este é um bom negócio."

"-Quando?"

"-Quando?"- Repetiu.

"-Quando é que a conheceste?"

"-Faz um mês."

"-E porque não me contaste?"

"-Porque não calhou. Porque não veio em conversa. Sei lá porque não te contei!"

"-Porque não calhou…" – Repetiu em tom baixo – "Quando vai ser?"

"-O casamento?" – Ela apenas acenou – "Na véspera de Natal."

"-E depois?"

"-E depois de ela gerar um herdeiro meu vai viver numa das distantes propriedades Malfoy."

"-E tu?"

"-Eu vou continuar a administrar os negócios da família aqui."

"-E o herdeiro?"

"-Vai ser educado pelos melhores preceptores até ter idade de entrar em Hogwarts."

"-E tu vais continuar com a tua vida? Como se nada se passasse?"

"-É o que tenciono fazer."

"-E ela nunca poderá estar com o filho?"

"-Para quê tantas perguntas Ginevra?" – Perguntou impaciente.

"-Para quê modificar a tua vida? É isso que eu estou a tentar entender!"

"-Tem de ser… Pensei que ias compreender."

"-Eu… eu não consigo."

"-Eu queria que a conhecesses."

"-Quem a tua noiva?"

"-Sim, a minha noiva."

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Fá-lo." – Pediu - " Fá-lo por mim."

"-Quando?"

"-Quando te sentires preparada." – Murmurou antes de lhe beijar a testa e aparatar.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You..._

…Escrever uma fic sobre o Natal enquanto estamos num Verão abrasador em Portugal pode não parecer normal….Mas eu sou estranha mesmo… Enfim… A fic nem sequer era para ser assim mas como eu não conseguia tirar a musica da Mariah Carey da cabeça saiu assim….Acho que é tudo…. Ah! Comentem!

_Kika Felton_

_06 / 07 / 2005_


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 2**

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

"-Eu queria que a conhecesses."

"-Quem a tua noiva?"

"-Sim, a minha noiva."

"-Eu não sei…"

"-Fá-lo." – Pediu - " Fá-lo por mim."

"-Quando?"

"-Quando te sentires preparada." – Murmurou antes de lhe beijar a testa e aparatar.

Deixou-se ficar parada, ainda sentada sobre a mesa tentando compreender o que acabara de acontecer.

Ele ia casar.

E então abateu-se sobre ela.

Ele não podia casar! Não com uma qualquer!

Mas que sentimento era aquele, aquela súbita agonia como se algo de horrendo estivesse para acontecer?

- - -

"-Está tudo bem Gin?"

"-Hum….hum…" – Respondeu sem sequer levantar os olhos do prato.

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Tenho Mione."

A morena apenas olhou preocupada para a amiga e depois para o namorado.

"-Eu trato da loiça" – Ofereceu-se Harry.

"O se passa Gin?" – perguntou preocupada quando chegaram à sala –" Mal abriste a boca desde que chegámos… Estás a sentir-te bem?"

"-Estou, é que… Nada, esquece."

"-É que…?"

"-O Draco… Ele…"

"-Ele? O que é que ele te fez?"

"-A mim? Nada."

"-Então?"

"-Ele vai casar."

"-E?"

"-E eu não sei. Eu só gostava que ele me tivesse contado antes."

"-Antes como?"

"-Antes! Ele vai casar na véspera de Natal e só me contou agora! Eu não estava à espera que ele se casasse."

"-Não sei porque reages assim… Vocês são só amigos… ele é só um Malfoy…"

"-Amigos! Malfoy! Mas custava alguma coisa ter-me contado antes?"

"-Sabes o que eu acho?"

"-O quê?"

"-Que estás com ciúmes."

"-Isso é parvo!"

"-Não, não é! Vê só, estás toda exaltada porque ele não te contou sobre o casamento quando vocês só são amigos."

"-Exacto! Costuma-se contar as coisas aos amigos. Eu nunca lhe deixei de responder às perguntas que ele me fazia sobre os homens com quem saia. Ele é pior que o Ron no que diz respeito a isso!"

"-Mas tu alguma vez lhe perguntaste se andava a sair com alguém? Se estava interessado em alguém?"

"-Na…não. Acho que não queria saber… Mas…mas…"

"-Mas?"

"-Mas mesmo assim não custava nada ter-me falado sobre ela. Provavelmente é mais uma daquelas idiotas, snobs, riquinhas que com quem ele costuma sair."

A morena lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo '_Eu bem te disse'_ e então Ginny deu-se conta que ela tinha razão.

Estava com ciúmes.

"-Já experimentaste falar com ele? Perguntar porque não te contou antes?"

"-Começou com a história do _'Tu não ias compreender'._"

"-Fala com ele de novo."

"-Eu não sei se quero…."

"-Vai ver que queres… Pensas bem no assunto e falas com ele depois."

"-É… Acho que tens razão."

"-Então meninas, a conversa está boa?"

"-Óptima. Mas a Gin tem que se deitar cedo e nós vamos indo. Não é Gin?"

A ruiva acenou levemente.

"-Então até outro dia Gin. E vê se te animas."

"-Até Harry, Mione."

"-Pensa no que eu te disse."

"-Vou pensar Mione, vou pensar."

Deitada na cama, no quarto completamente escuro, com todo aquele silêncio, tentou adormecer. Mas era totalmente impossível. Só conseguia pensar em Draco, na voz dele, no sorriso dele.

_"-Não é um segredo mas achei que gostarias de saber…Eu vou casar."_

Mas porquê casar? Era isso que ela não entendia. Não podia ele simplesmente negar-se a faze-lo? Pelos vistos não.

"_Eu vou casar."_

E para quê tanta preocupação? Afinal eles eram só amigos. Bons amigos mas nada mais.

_"Nada mais. Nada mais Ginevra."_

_"-Fá-lo." – Pediu - " Fá-lo por mim."_

Mas talvez ela nunca se sentisse preparada para o fazer.

Caminhou até à cozinha arrastando os pés. Preso numa das paredes estava um calendário. Agarrou numa caneta vermelha e desenhou uma cruz no quadrado que marcava o dia 8 de Dezembro.

Tinha o costume de fazer aquilo desde criança, contagem decrescente até ao Natal. Porém naquele ano as cruzes vermelhas marcavam algo mais. O tempo que estivera sem o ver. Fazia uma semana que não o via, uma semana que não falava com ele e isso estava a dar cabo dela.

Suspirou. Estava a comportar-se de forma idiota. Eles eram amigos e ela tinha mais que obrigação de ficar contente por ele, quer fosse um casamento por conveniência quer não.

Ouviu um barulho proveniente do outro lado da casa mas não se volto, provavelmente seria a coruja do _'Profeta Diário' _a entrar pela janela do quarto.

Sentiu algo a cobrir os seus olhos e deixou cair, no mesmo instante, o copo que segurava.

"-Desastrada." – Ouviu sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

Todo o seu corpo tremeu ao reconhecer aquela voz. Afastou-se dele e voltou-se para o encarar.

"-Oi…."

"-Andaste desaparecida."

"-Eu?"

"-Sim. Costumas passar lá por casa todas as Terças e todas as Quintas e nesta semana nem sinal."

"-Eu… eu não me estava a sentir lá muito bem…"

"-Mas já estás melhor?" – Perguntou preocupado sem perceber a mentira dela.

"-Hum…hum…"

"-E não estás chateada comigo?"

"-Não…"

"-Ainda bem. Porque eu vim cá fazer-te um convite."

"-Um convite? Que convite?"

"-Vai vestir-te. Quando estiveres pronta eu digo-te."

Ela apenas assentiu dirigindo-se até ao quarto. Não demorou muito para se arranjar.

"-Qual é o convite afinal?"

"-Vamos almoçar?"

Ela apenas acenou. Estava na altura de pôr aquele assunto atrás das costas.

Já no restaurante Draco encaminhou-a através das mesas aproximando-se de uma já ocupada.

"-Victória esta é a Ginevra. Ginevra esta é a Victória, a minha noiva."

Ali estava ela, a noiva de Draco, e a ruiva surpreendeu-se, não era nada do que esperava. Era uma rapariga nova, talvez tivesse a mesma idade que ela, o cabelo era loiro e longo e os olhos azuis. Porém não tinha o ar snob e convencido que seria de esperar.

"-Prazer em conhecer-te Ginevra" – Disse simpática – " Todos me tratam por Vicky excepto o Draco. Ele falou-me muito de ti."

"_Falou?"_ – Pensou confusa.

"-Prazer Vicky. Eu sou a Ginny, só o Draco é que insiste em chamar-me Ginevra."

"-O Draco já te fez o convite?"

"-Convite?" – Perguntou confusa –"Pensava que o convite era para almoçar."

"-Não! Estou a falar doutro tipo de convite. O Draco pediu expressamente que tu fosses a madrinha do casamento."

_"Wow! Madrinha do casamento?"_ – Olhou fixamente para o loiro à espera duma resposta.

"-O que achas?" – Perguntou Vicky.

"-Eu não posso."

"-Mas vocês são os melhores amigos. Ninguém melhor para madrinha do que tu."

"-A sério… Não posso. Ainda para mais o casamento é na véspera de Natal. E se há coisa que não falta é a ceia de Natal com todos os Weasleys reunidos."

"-É realmente uma pena. O Draco fazia tanta questão e eu também claro."

A refeição correu naturalmente, intercalada com conversa amena. Porém a ruiva não se sentia bem, estar ali a falar com a futura mulher de Draco deixava-a confusa.

"-O que me dizem a esperar lá fora enquanto eu pago a conta?"

Saíram do restaurante, lado a lado.

"-Não vais mesmo voltar atrás na tua resposta, pois não?"

"-Não… Desculpa."

"-Não tem mal… Eu compreendo. Mas tenho de insistir mais uma vez para participares de alguma forma no casamento, era tão importante para o Draco."

"-O que queres que faça?"

"-E que tal vires à minha despedida de solteira? É só um jantar entre amigas, nada de mais. Estarias envolvida e deixarias o Draco feliz."

"-Eu não sei…."

"-É só um jantar."

"-Eu acho que um jantar não fará mal a ninguém… E se o Draco fica feliz…."

"-Fico feliz com o quê?" – Perguntou aproximando-se delas.

"-Com nada de especial" – Respondeu a ruiva.

"-Ficas feliz se ela for à minha despedida de solteira, não ficas?" – Ele acenou positivamente – "Óptimo."

Draco ofereceu o seu braço direito a Vicky e o esquerdo a Ginny.

"-Vamos?" – Perguntou assim que ambas aceitaram a sua oferta.

"-Vamos."

Mais tarde, nessa noite Ginny não conseguiu adormecer.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
_

**N/A:** Bem cá ficou o Segundo capítulo, nada de revelador… Apenas a noiva de Draco… Ainda há mais um capitulo… Que eu prometo postar rápido….

**Miaka** (Sim, o Draco vai mesmo casar com outra, mas ela nem é assim tão má, é?...Ele não percebeu o estado dela e continua sem perceber….Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjxs) **KatieRadcliffe **(É ela gosta dele… Porém só se deu conta disso agora… Aqui ficou o segundo capitulo… Ainda vai ter um outro. Espero que tenhas gostado deste. Bjxs) **estrelinha W.M **(Sim, a fic tem continuação, não a ia deixar pendurada daquela forma. Este é o segundo capitulo mas tem outro para finalizar… Mas o que achaste deste capitulo? Ficou bom? Bjxs) **Shéliza **(Sim, o Draco vai mesmo casar com ela… O que vai acontecer à Ginny? Bem, isso é o próximo capitulo, o capitulo final. Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ** (Sim, aqui está a continuação… Não sou má o suficiente para deixar uma fic pendurada daquela forma… Ainda vai ter um ultimo capitulo, já que este não foi nada por ai além…. Mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado… Bjxs) **Miri **(Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior… Não, a Ginny não cometeu nenhum atentado contra a noiva do Draco, até mesmo porque ela é simpática… Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs) **Nathyzinha Malfoy **(Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior… Quanto a eles ficarem juntos… Garantias só no final do próximo capitulo – que é o ultimo. Bjxs) **Rute Riddle** (Não sei como não tinhas percebido que eles não eram namorados…. Achas mesmo que se fossem só trocavam beijinhos na face? Mas eventualmente acabaste por perceber quando ele lhe disse que ia casar…E sei bem que não me querias matar… Nunca saberias o que acontecia a seguir…E ficarias a arder, já para não falar dos remorsos de matar alguém como eu… era uma perda para a humanidade – em que medida, desconheço. Na review falaste, falaste e falaste mais um pouco… mas devias ter-te abstido do ultimo capitulo… Afinal eu não quero nada com o Pedro… Já basta a minha mãe e a minha irmã com essa história… felizmente tu és mais simpática do que elas… A minha mãe faz questão de me humilhar na frente dele… Enfim…. Acho que vou ficar por aqui… Afinal não vou chatear a Birthday girl! Parabéns parva!)

_Kika Felton_

_08 / 07 / 2005_


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Want For Christmas is You**

**Chapter 3**

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
_

Olhou a parede do fundo do seu quarto, por cima da sua cama, completamente coberta de fotos de ruivos sorridentes a acenarem.

Era assim que ela devia agir naquela noite, sorridente, a acenar, como se estivesse verdadeiramente feliz. Mas não estava, como poderia estar feliz se dali a minutos estaria a jantar com Vicky e as amigas, a celebrar o casamento de Draco?

"-O meu Draco" – Murmurou para si mesma.

- - -

O seu corpo tremia, as suas mãos suavam e ela nem sequer tinha batido à porta. Não queria imaginar o que aconteceria quando o fizesse.

Ergueu a mão e bateu. Segundos depois encarava uma Vicky sorridente.

"-Ginny! Ainda bem que chegaste!" – Disse abraçando-a.

"-Isto… é para ti" – Disse passando-lhe um pequeno embrulho.

"-Brigada. Abro-o juntamente com os outros, depois do jantar."

Se ficou surpreendida ao conhecer Vicky ficou ainda mais ao conhecer as amigas dela. Nenhuma delas era snob, convencida ou idiota como julgara.

"-Arrependida de ter vindo ao jantar?" – Perguntou quando todas estavam sentadas na sala.

"-Não, muito pelo contrário. Ainda bem que vim."

"-Óptimo. Vamos abrir os presentes?"

"-Não! Antes da noiva abrir os presentes há o mítico jogo de perguntas sobre o noivo."

"-Perguntas sobre o noivo?" – Perguntou Vicky confusa à amiga.

"-Sim. Só para ver até que ponto o conheces."

_"Oh isto vai ser giro"_ – Pensou a ruiva um tanto sarcástica.

"-Primeira pergunta" – Começou a morena sentada à frente de Vicky – "Qual é a bebida favorita do Draco?"

A loira ficou em silêncio e Ginny decidiu responder.

"-Na realidade é cerveja amanteigada, mas ele sempre diz que é Fire Whisky."

"-Fire Whisky. A Ginny acertou. Segunda pergunta, qual é a data de aniversário do Draco?"

"-Essa é fácil." – Respondeu Vicky – "17 de Novembro."

"-18" – Corrigiu a ruiva.

"-A Ginny acertou de novo. 18 de Novembro."

"-Afinal de contas isto é injusto A Ginny conhece-o desde sempre, já eu…"

"-Vamos Vicky. Esta última é para ti, Ginny não podes responder esta. Vicky, qual é a cor favorita do Draco?"

"-Verde?"

"-Não. Ginny queres tentar?"

"-A cor favorita dele ninguém sabe além de mim, ele não seria capaz de o admitir em publico, mas sou capaz de apostar que ele disse que era o prateado."

"-Prateado Ginny, tens razão."

Um silêncio estranho abateu-se sobre a sala, como se aquela situação fosse irreal.

"-Eu preciso ir" – Disse levantando-se.

"-Mas Ginny…"

"-A sério. Obrigada pelo jantar, foi óptimo." – E antes que Vicky a pudesse impedir ela aparatou no seu apartamento.

Deixou-se cair no sofá levando as mãos até à face. Não devia ter ido até lá, não devia ter respondido a todas aquelas perguntas.

Sentiu umas mãos a pousar nos seus ombros e soube que era ele.

"-Então o jantar foi bom?" – Perguntou ele enquanto massajava os ombros tensos da ruiva.

"-Hum…hum…"

"-Mais relaxada? – Perguntou minutos depois, sentindo o corpo dela a amolecer sob as suas mãos.

"-Obrigada."- Descalçou as sandálias e esticou as pernas apoiando-as nos joelhos de Draco que acabava de se sentar – " Já não aguentava mais estas sandálias nos meus pés!"

"-Mas porque raio andas tu com uns saltos destes?"

"-Já reparaste na minha altura?"

"-Não há nada de mal com a tua altura. Nem com o resto do teu corpo para dizer a verdade" – Disse alcançando os pés dela sem se dar conta da vermelhidão da face da ruiva.

Mal tocou nos pés de Ginny ela retraiu-se olhando-o espantada.

"-Tu estás doido?"

"-Não, nem por isso. Mas de ti já não posso dizer o mesmo. O que foi?"

"-Eu tenho cócegas, ok?"

"-Eu só te ia fazer uma massagem mas já que tens cócegas…."

"-Faz lá a massagem… Mas tem cuidado…"

Ele riu enquanto massajava os pés dela.

"-O que achaste dela?"

"-Da Vicky?" – Ele apenas assentiu – "Acho que dará uma boa mãe."

"-Melhor agora?" – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio que se instalara minutos antes.

"-Muito melhor, obrigada. Mas ainda não me disseste, o que fazes aqui na véspera do teu casamento?"

"-Eu… Eu só queria passar algum tempo contigo antes de… antes do casamento."

"-É bom saber que queres passar tempo comigo. Vamos ver um filme?"

"-Tu e a tua mania dos filmes muggles." – Disse enquanto a via caminhar ao aparelho muggle –" Qual é o filme desta vez?"

"Não sei… Um qualquer. Antes que me esqueça, vou buscar a tua prenda de Natal."

Caminhou até ao quarto e quando voltou à sala, enrolada num cobertor, carregava uma pequena caixa.

"-Não vais abrir? Quero ver a tua reacção…"

Abriu a caixa num só movimento. No segundo seguinte segurava um longo cachecol vermelho.

"-Já que eu tive direito a um com as cores dos Slytherin achei por bem tu teres um com as cores dos Gryffindor. Ainda para mais a tua cor favorita, ao contrário do que todos pensam não é o prateado e sim o vermelho."

"-Obrigado ruiva." – Agradeceu passando-o em torno do pescoço. Só então reparou nas inscrições, iguais às do cachecol dela, _Ginny_ numa ponta e _Draco _noutra –" E sim, a minha cor favorita é o vermelho. Não se consegue esconder nada de ti, pois não?"

"-Não."- Enrolou-se no cobertor, sentou-se de novo no sofá e ligou o filme.

"Já que tenho de estar a ver este filme muggle ao menos podes estar quieta?" – Perguntou levemente irritado enquanto a ruiva se remexia debaixo do cobertor.

"-Eu não sabia que era um filme de terror…" – Comentou totalmente enrolada no cobertor, com apenas os olhos de fora.

Algo a assustou no filme fazendo-a saltar no sofá, ficando bem próxima do loiro. Ele aproveitou a proximidade para a abraçar pela cintura.

"-Pronto. Agora já não te mexes mais." – Concluiu satisfeito fixando a sua atenção no ecrã.

_hic_

"-O que foi isso?"

"-Nada Ginevra. O que querias que fosse?"

_hic_

Ao perceber do que se tratava a ruiva desatou a rir.

"-Pára Ginevra!" - _hic_ - "Ouviste o que eu disse Weasley?"

Mas ela continuava a rir. Riu tanto que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

"-Ginevra e estou …" - _hic _- "… a avisar-te!"

"-Um…um Malfoy com…com soluços!"

"-Eu não estou com soluções. Vês?"

"-Não?"

"-Não!"

_hic_

E de novo a ruiva começou a rir.

"Sustém a respiração" – Aconselhou.

"-Eu não vou suster a …" - _hic_ - "… respiração."

"-Ok, faz como quiseres."

Viu-o a inspirar fundo e depois a prender a respiração. A face dele começou a mudar de com a carência de oxigénio.

"-Draco…Estás a ficar azul. Não te fica nada bem!"

"-Ginevra!"

"-Vês! Passou!"

"-É! Passou!"

_hic_

"-Ou não."- Concluiu a ruiva a rir – "Espera que vou buscar-te um copo de água." – Disse levantando-se em seguida, sem dar hipótese de revidar ao loiro – "Aqui está." – Disse entregando o copo ao loiro.

Enroscou-se melhor no cobertor e tornou a sentar-se no sofá, ao lado dele.

"-Espera!" – Disse ao ver o loiro levar o copo aos lábios – "Tens de beber de cabeça virada para baixo!"

"-Ginevra! Como é que alguém bebe água de cabeça para baixo?"

_hic_

"-Eu sei lá Draco! És tu que tens os soluços, desenrasca-te!"

Se ela ria com ele a soluçar riu ainda mais ao vê-lo inclinar a cabeça num ângulo estranho para tentar beber a água.

"-Porra!" – Bradou levantando-se do sofá com a camisa toda molhada.

Como a tinha molhado a ruiva não chegou a perceber.

"-Ginevra pára de rir!" - _hic_ - "Pára!"

Ela, ainda sorridente, puxou-o pela mão e sentou-o de novo no sofá. Apoiou as mãos no peito molhado dele e içou-se de forma a beijá-lo profundamente. Largando o copo vazio, que se estilhaçou no chão, passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela, trazendo-a para próximo do seu corpo.

"-O que foi isto?" – Perguntou ofegante.

"-Ora, foi um susto! Costuma fazer os soluços parar…" – Respondeu sorridente afastando-se dele – "_Reparo_" - Murmurou apontando a varinha para os estilhaços de vidro no chão e apanhando o copo recém-reparado.

Mas pela segunda vez naquela noite o copo espatifou-se no chão, desta vez largado pela ruiva ao sentir os lábios do loiro nos seus de uma forma possessiva.

"-Não… nós não… tu…" – Tentou afasta-lo do seu corpo mas a tarefa tornou-se impossível – " Draco por favor…. Pára… A Vicky…"

Ele afastou-se dela como se tivesse apanhado um choque.

"-Tens…tens razão… Eu vou…. Indo…"

Viu-o a aparatar e deixou-se cair no sofá. Aquilo não devia, aquilo não podia ter acontecido.

Acordou com o corpo totalmente dorido, tinha adormecido no sofá, enrolada do cobertor. Era véspera de Natal, e ao contrário dos outros anos aquele não era um dia feliz. Não queria estar com a família, não queria ver ninguém. Só queria ficar enrolada nos cobertores, sentada no escuro a ver filmes românticos.

Já tinha mandado embora todos os seus irmãos, que a tentaram arrastar de toda a forma para a Toca. Estava agora sentada no sofá, enrolada no cobertor e com um enorme pote de gelado na frente.

_"Gelado é sempre bom para os desgostos…."_

As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, talvez pelo filme, talvez por algo mais. Não queria ter de pensar isso agora.

Ouviu um barulho na cozinha, provavelmente uma coruja que entrara pela janela, não ligou. Sentiu alguém a deitar-se no sofá e a apoiar a cabeça nas pernas dela. Com a claridade proveniente do ecrã conseguiu perceber as madeixas loiras espalhadas sobre as suas pernas.

"-De volta do gelado?"

"-Hum…hum…" – Respondeu limpando as lágrimas para não o deixar perceber.

"-Qual é o filme?"

"-Sleepless in Seattle."

"-O teu favorito. Aquele em que sempre choras no final. Mas o final ainda não chegou…" – Disse num sussurro, levantando-se e limpando as lágrimas que restavam na face dela.

"-O que fazes aqui? Não devias estar com a Vicky… na Lua-de-Mel?"

"-Se tivesse lido o jornal esta manhã saberias que não tinha de estar com ela. E anulei o casamento."

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque ela não és tu…." – Sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

Deixou cair o gelado no chão e abraçou-o com força, aquilo era tudo o que precisava de ouvir.

As mãos dele percorriam o seu corpo carinhosamente, os lábios dele beijavam os seus com ferocidade.

"-Vamos…?"- Perguntou ofegante.

"-Sim" – Respondeu ela, tão ou mais ofegante que ele.

Elevou o corpo dela com uma facilidade incrível e encaminhou-se para o quarto dela sem nunca a parar de beijar.

Tremeu ao sentir a sua pele em contacto com o ar frio, Draco tinha acabado de abrir todos os botões da larga camisa que vestia. A pressão dele sobre o seu corpo, o trilho de beijos que ele deixava ao longo do seu pescoço e colo estavam a deixa-la doida.

De súbito ele parou, rolou para o colchão ao lado do corpo dela e suspirou.

"-Eu não consigo fazer isto…"

_"Ele prefere a Vicky… Eu sabia! Mas o que está ele aqui a fazer afinal? A dar cabo de mim?"_

"-Não?" – Perguntou num tom quase desesperado.

"-Não… Todos estes ruivos…." – Murmurou apontando vagamente para a parede em cima da cama.

A ruiva riu.

"-Não te rias…"

"-Sabes que esta casa tem um quarto de hóspedes, não sabes?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

E como se de uma deixa se tratasse Draco levantou-se da cama puxando consigo o corpo da ruiva.

Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, deu por si a suspirar feliz nos braços dele. Sentia a respiração quente de calma dele no seu pescoço, como se tivesse acabado de adormecer, sentiu o corpo dele, nu, contra o seu e soube que não poderia desejar por mais nada naquele Natal.

"-Não te cheguei a dar o meu presente de Natal…." – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

"-Estares aqui foi o melhor presente que me poderias oferecer." – Sussurrou de volta.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You_

**Katie Radcliffe** (Este é o ultimo capitulo… E obviamente com um final feliz…Ela não precisou de lhe dizer que gostava dele… Bem, espero que tenhas gostado do final. Bjxs) **estrelinha W.M** (Eles ficaram juntos! Não seria capaz de os manter afastados… E a noiva de Draco… Bem essa não interessa nada…Espero que tenhas gostado! Bjxs) **Ronnie Weezhy **(A noiva do Draco, para variar, é uma rapariga decente, para que a Ginny não a possa odiar…. Mas ela, como é obvio, não os impediu de ficar untos…. Espero que tenhas gostado… Bjxs) **Shéliza** (Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo anterior… espero que tenhas achado o mesmo deste…. Espero não me demorar a actualizar 'Mais do que uma janela'…. Bjxs) **miaka **(A Vicky não roubou o Draco da Ginny, tanto que o final foi feliz, não é mesmo? Quanto ao Draco levar a Ginny para almoçar com a noiva dele, ele só queria ajeitar as coisas…Bem…. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs) **Dessinha McGuiller** (Não foi necessário espancar a Vicky não… o Draco percebeu tudo a tempo….E claro que eles ficam juntos no fim! Não seria capaz de os separar… espero que tenhas gostado! Bjxs) **Rute Riddle** (Atão, Sra. Dona Parvinha – porque é mais fofo – Sei o nome do Pedro porque a minha mãe insiste em falar nele, e chama-lhe Pedro quando não lhe chama outros apelidos um tanto ou quanto toscos, só por isso! O mesmo já não se pode dizer de você saber o nome do J.P… Enfim, mistérios…. Eu também gosto da Vicky, ela é fofa…Agora já podes falar à vontade do final… Não há nada nem ninguém que te impeça…) **Fefysssss** (Oba! Dois comentários teus! Bem, já leste o final… Tive até direito a comentário ao vivo! O que é óptimo, diga-se de passagem! Ainda bem que gostaste da ideia… Já sabes como eu fico doida cada vez que achas alguma das minhas ideias bacana! Bjxs) **Paulinha Malfoy** (Nada de Draco a casar com outra, nada de Ginny a ser madrinha…E se o principio te decepcionou espero que o final não o tenha feito…Espero que tenhas gostado do final, afinal de contas eles ficaram juntos… Bjxs) **Mione G. Potter RJ **(É a noiva tinha de ser simpática, para ninguém poder ficar com raiva dela… Nem a Ginny… Mas bem, eles estão juntos no final, como todos os finais de DG deviam ser… espero que tenhas gostado. Bjxs) **Miri **(Tens razão, também achei o capitulo anterior meio corrido, mas tendo em conta que eu escrevi os três capítulos duma vez só – coisa extremamente rara – não me estendi tanto no segundo… Mas ainda assim espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo… Bjxs)

Bem, publicidade nunca fez mal a ninguém, portanto se tiverem tempo e vontade leiam a minha nova fic _Doce Veneno _(uma DG para não variar).

_Kika Felton _

_09 / 08 / 2005 _


End file.
